loveless and heartless
by skybird56
Summary: During a run in with his older brother, Ritsuka is rescued by a new allie. One that has many secrets and a suprise that would either doomed them both or save all humanity from a monster summoning fighter and sacrifice.- I'm not tha good with summeries...
1. Chapter 1: A lession in friendship

Paste your docume

This is my fanfiction first on "Lovelessxxx"

Summary: After the horrible dream and the resurrection of Ritsuka's older brother, the loveless finds himself pulled into a struggle were his world, his brother, and his loved ones are in danger.

and the only one who can save them... Is him.

ぉヴぇ

"Soubi! Seimi!"

The young raven haired Neko cried out as his beloved fighter and older brother were being held by two fearful creatures. Seimi's Fighter was knocked out and held between to demonically looking birds.

"Ritsuka, get out of here!" Soubi pleaded. He tried to twist out from the demons hold but no luck.

"Let go of them!" Ritsuka lunged at one of the monsters only to be swatted across the Forest floor like kite in air.

"Ritsuka!" The two zero's called out in alarm. They struggled to untangle their limbs from the vines that restrained them.

Soubi's face hardened. His eyes swirled with noticeable anger.

Seimi, however, kept a calm façade. However a noticeable tic in his jaw and low growls showed that he wasn't all that happy to see his little brother being tossed around like a rag doll.

Coughing, Ritsuka staggered to his feet. His long blue jacket was in shreds behind him. Patches of red seeped through his gray long sleeve and dark blue jeans.

"Give... Them... ' cough! ' back!" He demand. He ran towards them again but this time , a large tail bashed into his stomach. Sending him into the freezing lake.

Everyone's screams and calls were muffled as he sank deeper into the dark hole. Then suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist and yank the 12-year-old out of the waters hold. His eyes caught a glimpse of silver hair then blacked out.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BASTARDS!"

CHAPTER 1: A lesson in friendship

"Help..."

"Is he..."

"Don't move him."

Ritsuka's head pounded as he was laid onto something soft.

_A bed?_

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The same voice that he heard after he blacked out asked. Struggling to open his eyes, he saw a long sliver haired boy his age next to him. The boys stormy gray blue eyes shined in worry behind his glasses. Said boys cat ears twitched as he edged closer.

"Were... 'cough' am I?" Ritsuka asked. His voice hoarse.

The boy sighed in relief.

"My names Utari. And you're at my house."

Utari stepped back to let him sit up. Ritsuka took note of the blue P J shirt and pants that he was wearing but decided to ask where his clothes were later.

He scanned the room. Four bookshelves, a flat screen, closet, and two cases of music and video games.

"My mother changed your clothes. They were really bloody."

"How did you... How did you get me here?"

Utari nodded. He brought his hand in front of his snow-white shirt and answered.

"I carried you here on my back. I saw the thing."

Ritsuka's eyes widened.

"Where are they? Did you see what happened to the people who were ..."

Utari shook his head.

"Sorry. They were taken into some vortex like thing a vanished. Like what happened to my friends."

"Your...friends?"

Utari gave him a sad look and gestured to a picture on one of the shelves.

Two kids, about his age, stood beside Utari. One girl one boy. The boy had green hair that reached to the small of his back with cat ears and tail to match. He had on a blue coat and white pants. The girl had brown hair, ears and tail, and was draped in pink.

"I'm sorry."

Utari's head shot up to look at him. Ritsuka felt a pang of sympathy as his violet eyes met snow blue ones.

Finally, Utari gave him a knowing smile. Ritsuka smiled back.

"By the way, why did you help me back there?" Ritsuka asked.

"Oh, and my name's Ritsuka."

"Nice to meet you, Ritsuka. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Besides, we're friends."

Friends?

"We're...friends?"

Utari playfully flicked his forehead.

"We are now."

A patch of silence shrouded them for a couple of minutes until the two boys held their stomachs as they laughed. For Ritsuka, it was the fastest way he made a friend. Before, he never trusted anyone, but now...

He knew he could trust Utari. He just felt that he could deep in his mind and heart...

But, he was going to find out how strong that feeling was. Very soon.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2: Soundless

Chapter 2: Soundless

Ritsuka's gaze continued to lingerie on the picture frame on Utari's bookshelf.

As he eat his pasta diner, Utari sat by him on the bed ,reading what looked to be a small novel.

"Hey, Ritsuka?"

"Hum?"

Utari hesitated as he frowned at the page. He looked at the corner of his eyes at Ritsuka.

"Tell me, did you have a fighter?"

Big mistake...

Ritsuka's face drained of color. Utari mentality kicked his own gut when he looked at his friend.

' I am such jerk.'

"I... I did have one. But he was my brothers. My brother took him back and... Left me in... And now, my... Brother has two fighters now... And...". Ritsuka started hicuping and shaking. His sentences began to break apart. (not that Utari could understand any of it).

Utari stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He could see Ritsuka on the verge of tears and his eyes clouded with misery.

"If it's to personal and hard, then you don't have to say anything."

Ritsuka gave him a small smile and whipped his eye with his sleeve.

A thought passed through Utari's head at that moment.

' I'm going to kick his brothers cold, unloving, unforgiving, inhuman, ass for this. No one deserves to be this broken.'

"Utari."

"Huh?"

Utari turned his head to him. He qurked an eye brow.

"Do you hear anything?"

Utari closed his eyes and listened.

No sound.

His eyes snapped open. He glanced at the bedside alarm clock.

7:30 pm

This would be the time where kids would be playing in the street and the neighbors would be arguing as loud as a damn car alarm!

' What the...'

A small piercing sound echoed across the room.

"Gah! What... Was that?!" Utari gasped as he pulled down his cat ears over his head. Just above his human ears.

Ritsuka's ears flattened and he winced.

"System release!"

A ire spread of darkness spread throughout the room from the window.

"Come out! We know you're here. I can sense your presence."

Ritsuka and Utari looked at each other and scrambled to the wide window.

Two figures, male and female, stood in front of the house. The male had a long blue jacket and black pants. The female had an orange trench and brown slacks.

Ritsuka took a step back. He couldn't fight without Soubi.

A clatter broke the boys thoughts as he watched Utari getting ready to leap from the window.

"Aa..! What are you doing?!"

Utari glanced over at him.

"It'll be fine. I can fight without a fighter. I know some magic."

With a reassuring smile, Utari jumped from the window, landing on his feet.

Ritsuka felt something squeeze his heart.

Grabbing some clothes from Utari's closet, he dashed out the door.(Utari's parents and mostly all the people are frozen.)

*Utari

Dusting himself off, Utari straightened himself and faced the two in front of him.

"Who are you?" Utari asked. His eyes narrowed.

"My name is kanzaki Nori."

The long brown-haired male answered with a teasing smirk.

The forest haired female introduced herself.

"And I am Mizki Kami. And we are soundless. And you?"

'Now or never.'

"Utari. Utari Tamazaki. I'm Heartless."

The male laughed.

"You're going to fight without your sacrifice, boy?"

"Hump, I am a sacrifice. My fighter is long dead. But I can defeat the likes of you, Soundless."

"Utari!"

With a gasp, Utari whipped his head to find Ritsuka running up to him. In his gray shirt with a blue butterfly on it and black sweat pants.

"What are you doing!? I can handle this!"

"No way I'm letting you do this alone. If you can fight, I'll fight with you." Ritsuka declared determinedly.

Utari locked gazes with his. A few moments after, Utari gave him a nod.

"Okay. Ready?"

Facing their two opponents, Ritsuka nodded.

"Lets do this."


	3. Chapter 3: redemption

Chapter 3: Time of redemption

"We're going to become your soundless nightmare, you punks". Kanzaki laughed.

"Are you going to keep babbling like an idiot or are you going to fight"? Utari asked with a weary expression. Ristuka narrowed his eyes. standing readily behind Utari.

"Ah, shut up. Now, let's get started". As fast as he had spoken, white mist flooded the area in a strong gust.

'_Damn! I can't see!' _Utari squinted his eyes in a haste to un-blur his vision. But no avail.

He continued to whip his head side to side until Ritsuka called out.

"Utari, look out!"

A sharp spear of ice shot out toward him. Utari angled his body enough for the shard to scratch his right cheek. Hissing at the cold that numbed half of his face.

"Utari!"

"I'm okay, Ritsuka".

A hearty laugh echoed through the empty street. Moving to stand by him, Ritsuka tried to shield Utari with his body.

"Soundless mist, drown our enemies in eternal sleep".

"Ritsuka!"

Utari cried out as the raven haired Neko was slowly consumed by the mist. Ritsuka cried out but yelled: "Its okay!"

As the fog cleared...well partly, Ritsuka was held by two blue glowing chains.

"Ritsuka!" '_This isn't right! He's not my sacrifice, so why?!'_

"Shadows that meld into the earth, race and free the shackles that bind him!" Utari shouted as he ran toward him.

Mizki laughed.

"Oh ho! This is a first. A Heartless rushing to save a Loveless?"

A black needle rose from the ground under Ritsuka and cut the chains on his arms and legs.

"Ritsuka!" Utari yelled in concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Gritting his teeth, Utari snarled.

"I'm not as heartless as you might think! Don't underestimate me!"

The two laughed until Ritsuka cried out, "Holy light, pierce the darkness that surround us!"

The rumbling of lighting answered. Above them, sharp, visible lighting came down on the two as Mizki's scream pierced the silence and left Utari amazed.

He didn't know Ritsuka knew magic!

"Is it over?" Ritsuka asked as he glanced around.

Looking around, Utari tried to find any trace of soundless. It was until an orange trench caught his eye. Mizki was on the ground unconscious. Her fighter passed out beside her.

"Are they okay?"

Walking over, Utari shrugged his shoulders. Lifting one arm of the two, Utari sighed in relief.

"Their not dead. Just out cold."

Ritsuka made his way over and looked at the two.

"What should we do, now?"

' _Soundless... Why did they attack us? How did they even know where we were?'_

"So, soundless failed."

A voice asked. In a whiplash, the two turned to find a man in black jeans, blue shirt, and mostly all gray, standing two feet from them.

Utari jumped and held his breath. Ritsuka, although, gazed at the man for minute.

'Have I... Seen him before?'

* * *

**This is an edit of the chapter.**

**Sorry if there was a little misconception. **

**please tell me how this is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been long and my 3rd chapter wasn't that good. I KNOW, I KNOW.**

**mostly im just fixing my mistakes...**

**BUT, enough of me, please read and comment **

* * *

Chapter 4: Run in with new enemies and allies

* * *

Utari continued to glare at the white-haired man.

Ritsuka edged closer to Utari and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked again. His voice held slight irritation.

The man in question opened his eyes to show two ruby-red orbs. Smiling, he gave a fake bow.

"I am Kakuzo. A hunter."

"Hunter?"

"Yes, boy. I hunt things that are unique and rare."

Utari raised an eye brow.

"What do you hunt?"

'_I don't like where this is going.' _Ritsuka thought as he inspected the man. Something seemed...off. He could practically hear a voice in the back of his head, telling him to run.

"Well, I hunt rare humans."

"What!?" Utari blurted out in disgust. Stormy blue eyes trained on the man.

"What do you mean by 'rare humans'?" Ristuka asked. Getting ready for the answer. Stepping back.

_Thud!_

A loud thud came from behind the two boys and then, suddenly, they were pluked of the ground and into the air.

"Hey!" Utari growled as he struggled.

Ritsuka turned his head to find a monster of a man in solid black with an evil sneer holding them by the collars of their shirts.

"Let us go, you-"

"What did I mean by rare humans?" Kakuzo asked with a smile. Interrupting Ritsuka's threat.

"I meant humans like you. Ichiro."

The man holding the still struggling boys grinned.

"You two are going to love your new home."

"As if we're letting you take us anywhere!" Utari spat.

"Let us go, dammit!" Ritsuka growled as he tried to punch the man. Who, in turn, felt nothing! Like his hits were like wind on someone's face.

"Take them away. Then they do not seem to be a problem." Kakuzo laughed as he faded into thin air. His laughter hanged in the air.

"Well, let's get going."

"Hold it, you jackass!"

The man turned to have a foot smash into his face. The man dropped the boys and staggered back only to revive a swift kick in the stomach.

"Utari!" Ritsuka yelled out as he ran to Utari. Utari was still face down on the floor, unmoving.

"Utari!"

* * *

**A new friend!**

**there's much to be reviled...**

**coming soon!**

**p.s. I'm thing of adding a preview for the next chapter. but it's up to you guys if you want a peek in the upcoming chapter.**

**see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

HI!

So, my new cap is up and I want to thank my reviewer for commenting. Its kind hard just waiting for a comment so I can continue. x3

so wish me luck and review on!

disclaimer: I don't own loveless or its charters.( but I do own the 'new character')

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Voiceless or brainless?

Ritsuka growled as he stared at the clock on the starch white wall of the waiting room.

It was only two hours when Utari was sent to the operating room. Apparently, due to soundless' attack he was hit with hypothermia and loss of blood.

*_FLASHBACK!_

_"Utari!"_

_Ritsuka continued to shake his friend. Utari lay in his arms shaking and coughing._

_"Ri-*cough* Ritsuka..."_

_A boy, 14 with short brown hair and blue eyes in a white shirt and blue jeans crouched next to him._

_"We got 'a take him to the hospital. Asap."_

_Ritsuka looked at him and gave the boy a 'don't - trust-you" look._

_The boy stood up and pointed down the street._

_"Look, just trust me, okay? And hurry up!"_

_Glancing at the fallen 'man monster' on the ground twitching, Ritsuka nodded and hoisted Utari on his back and ran._

_* end_

"Here."

Ritsuka felt something cold hit his head. As he looked up, the boy form early stood in front of him. Holding two soda's.

"Its sprite."

"Thanks." Ritsuka said as he took one. The brunet nodded and planted himself next to him on his left.

"What's your name?"

"Hesike. Voiceless. You?"

"Ritsuka... Loveless."

Ritsuka didn't know why, but he didn't feel the need to cringe when he said his... Name.

"And the guy in there?" Hesike asked pointing toward the operating room.

"He's Utari. Why did you help us earlier?"

Lounging back, Hesike shrugged.

"I felt like it."

_'That's a good reason.'_

"So... Can I call you Ritz's?"

Ritsuka looked at Hesike. He had a big playful grin on his face.

"Because when I hear your name, I think of those chips you get at the store.

~( -_-;; huh... When I hear Ritsuka's name I think of a cat plushie ㅁ)~

And its easy to remember. I've got a bad memory, sometimes. Have ever had those days when-"

"You know, for having the namesake of having no voice, you really do run your mouth a lot." Ritsuka interrupted as he took a sip if his drink.

Heike's dog like tail fluffed out.

"What's wrong with that?! Look how's talking. At least I don't string more than a few words in a sentence!"

Ignoring him, Ritsuka threw his soda can in the trash bin, got up and walked to the front desk to the ask the nurse if he could see Utari. Hesike continued to insult him on the way.

It was obvious to anyone to see that Ritsuka was close to snap.

_'Voiceless. Yeah right. More like brainless"._

Stopping at one of the doors to the ICU, the nurse said," Be careful and please keep quiet ."

"Okay. Thank ma'am." Ritsuka said as the nurse bid them goodbye.

"Why did she look at me when she said that?" Hesike asked as he and Ristuka walked down the hall to Utari's room.

"Because you can't stop talking"?

"No... Maybe she thinks we would yell and scream or something."

Ritsuka gave him a look at the corner of his eye.

"_This guy... What is wrong with this guy?"_

"You sure your name is ' voiceless'? Not _brainless_?" Ritsuka asked. Scratching behind his head.

"Of course! Your one to-"

Ritsuka clamped his hand down on his moth to stop him from yelling. A vein clearly on his forehead.

"Didn't the nurse say to shut up?"

Hesike quieted down and glared at him.

"Ritsuka?"

Quickly turning to said door of Utari's, Ritsuka ran and quickly opened the door.

As he opened the door, the young Neko saw Utari, sitting in his bed in a hospital gown, and next to him...

"Kio?!"

Kio jumped up and hugged the stunned cat boy.

"Ritsuka! Your safe!"

* * *

ME: Kio!? how did you get there so fast?

KIO:*still hugging Ritsuka* I was looking for Rit-chan. So I checked at every hospital.

Ritsuka: WILL YOU LET GO OF ME!?

ME:*giggle* Well, I hope you like this chapter. I'll see you all soon!:)


End file.
